Rainy Days and Work Days
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Work and Yuffie do not mix. The weather expresses her sentiments on her walk home. Short and sweet, and Squiffie if you squint. Rated T, I guess. R&Ring would be very much appreciated!


**A/N: Hey, everybody, this is my last short one-shot before I go back to school tomorrow. Yes, school's been on my brain lately and not necessarily in a good way. Anyway, here's this one-shot for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH in any way.**

* * *

**Rainy Days and Work Days**

It was funny how quickly rain could arrive sometimes. Five minutes before the pouring torrents, the sun would shine so incredibly bright, one could almost assume nothing could disrupt it. And yet, five minutes later, the swollen gray clouds would rush to overwhelm the sky with the threat of rain. Unfortunately, Yuffie found this out the hard way as she walked toward the Radiant Garden townhouse she shared with her friends. She finished her shift at her new job, which she discovered wasn't to her liking. Then again, serving as a cashier in the check-out area at the local shop was far from enjoyable. Her dream of becoming a great ninja seemed like a distant memory. These bitter thoughts of working such a mundane occupation stopped as rain suddenly poured down.

Yuffie groaned, hoping that it would have held off until tomorrow, like the weatherman on TV previously announced. Why must they always lie like that? The particular townhouse she resided lay about two more miles away. So, pouting, she trudged through puddles and mud to come home. The more the rain fell, though, the more chills crawled up and down her spine. Her usually, perfectly tidy short black hair dangled in front of her face, obstructing her view due to the soaked strands. She despised every second of this, especially the thunder that insisted on rumbling.

"It always has to freaking rain on me every time!" she complained. "It's bad enough with my job."

Yes, if only her wretched job had not robbed her of her daily bright, cheery mood. These people whined to her regarding their overcharged items, since the shop's manager was notorious in raising prices more than reasonable. She blamed him most of all for her having to deal with the complaints, for at one point, a man threw a toaster at her. Why a toaster, she still struggled to comprehend. With so much crankiness everywhere in this forsaken town, that was bound to happen. Yuffie sighed huffily for the umpteenth time as she stopped her trudging to stand in the rain. The cool droplets relieved her overly warmed skin, no thanks to the constant humid temperature at the shop. Of course, Leon recommended that she took that clerk job in the first place. Why did he always feel the need to meddle in other people's affairs? Couldn't he leave well enough alone?

Far off in the distance, a bolt of lightning flashed briefly in the cloud infested sky, bringing severe gusts of wind along with it. The innocent downpour had now escalated into a full-fledged storm. At that moment, Yuffie decided to run toward her home as rapidly as possible. Just as she started to, she accidentally bumped into a chest, which made her topple clumsily on the ground. Go figure. As if her day could worsen any more! Now, there would be someone else to yell at her like everyone else...

A hand was offered to her, much to her relief, even though pleasantly low chuckles accompanied it. She could care less if she hear laughter—better than shouting.

"Lost, Yuffie?" the particular man asked in a subtle teasing manner.

Once she allowed him to prop her to her feet, she noticed that Leon stood in front of her while holding a black umbrella to protect them from the rain. She had to admit that she grudged his bright idea of her working, so that she crossed her arms and faced the opposite direction.

"How was your first day at work?" Leon companionably asked, walking alongside her as the rain started to abate.

Indignantly, she looked him straight in the eye. "People yelled at me all day, the shop was too hot, and the manager is an idiot! I'm miserable when I'm there!"

Leon smiled very slightly at her, partially regretting his idea that seemed so great at the time. He should have known that Yuffie would dislike her job due to the poor quality of the store. But, he stupidly wanted her to experience working for munny.

The aspiring ninja exhaled another breath before smirking at him. "And I suppose you're gonna lecture me about me not liking my job. You'll probably say something along the lines of, 'You're doing a good service to our fellow neighbors' or some crap like that."

His constantly steely blue-gray eyes softened as he slowly, cautiously cupped her cheek in his hand. "That was a pretty good imitation, I've got to admit. You can quit if you want to."

"Yay!" Yuffie cheered from the good news, feeling even more elated when his lips brushed her cheek.

Coincidentally enough, the sun peered around one of the puffy clouds.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously, this was inspired by a rainy day, and it was raining when I wrote this. Ah, the inspiration nature brings! XD The job thing just came of its own accord, 'cause everybody hates work if it's not something they love doing. **

**So, it was slight Squiffie, because I think this pairing is adorable. I'm rather fond of this pairing. XDD**

**Review please.**


End file.
